Gift Recite
by Mazzie May
Summary: This time it's more Sherry than Leon and Sherry. Small musings about her Christmas Eve. Very slight angst. Very. Enjoy. Kplus, I guess. R&R if you're up for it.


**Author's Note: Christmas Edition. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Leon and Sherry spend Christmas with a few friends, and they get the gift of a lifetime. Enjoy**

**Rating: Kplus. I think**

**Gift Recite**

_By: Mazzie May_

Sherry plowed through the front door and slammed it behind her, determined to separate herself from the cold and snow. It was December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve, and she'd just now sent out the Christmas cards. It had been quite the death trip; running down to the mail box and back up the ice stairs, but it had to be done. What choice did she have?

She breathed into her near blue, cupped hands after she tossed her coat into the messy closet and walked into the living room. Ark Thompson was over for the Holiday, and he'd brought his soon to be adopted children, Lot and Lillian. Lilly for short.

Ark was sitting in the recliner, at the edge of his seat, cheering on some college football team in the game that was on the Plasma big screen Leon's mother had sent him for Christmas. They sent her back the nicest card they could find. Lot was right next to Ark on the floor, hollering just as loudly. Leon was on the sofa, smiling at Lilly, who was sitting on his legs Indian style. She was chatting on about her school.

As Sherry passed them to get into the kitchen, Leon looked up at her. She waved him off, as a gesture to say "Yeah, I mailed them." He nodded to her right before Lilly's small hands took either side of his face and pulling all his attention back to her. It hadn't been in a "Hey, you! I want attention!" kind of way, but more in a "Daddy, Daddy listen!" kind of way.

Sherry smiled, entering the kitchen and making her way around the island towards the fridge. Ark planned on adopting the siblings, but Lilly simply _adored _Leon and bugged Ark constantly about her coming to live with him and Sherry. Every time she saw Leon she asked him if he wanted to her new Daddy. Sherry pulled out the pumpkin pie, followed shortly by the whipped cream. Leon had nearly no backbone when it came to girls in general and what little resolve he ever has it quickly diminished when tears are brought into the equation. As she pulled out paper plates to avoid dishes, Sherry thought Leon was going to crack soon and ask Ark if it was all right if he took her in.

"Of course, Lot won't like that…" she breathed, slicing the pie into eighths. Yeah, Lot wasn't too big on Leon. Originally, they thought it was because of Lilly, but it seems he just did not like the ex-cop. But Lily was determined and Leon was weak. It was only a matter of time.

"Ah, _shit_." The knife had slipped from her hand, clattering to the floor.

There was a brief pause from the living room, followed up by Ark's voice. "You okay, Sher-Bear?"

"Yeah!" she called back. The yelling at the television resumed. She bent down and plucked up the knife, but paused before getting up. There was tinsel on the tile, and she was reminded of the events that took place earlier in the evening. They'd been trimming the six foot tree. The white lights were already up and they were getting ready to place the tinsel on the branches when Ark suggested they the split into two teams to see who could decorate it nicer. Leon, Sherry and Lilly took the left side and Ark and Lot the right. They were all having fun until Ark realized that his side didn't look as nice as Leon's. So, he started flicking tinsel at Lilly's feet to make her think she was dropping her handful. Leon caught him and tossed some in Ark's face. Lot chucked his, but Leon moved and Sherry's face became the victim. After that, it was on.

They'd ran all over the two floor apartment, silver shreds were everywhere. Surprisingly, the turned out not ugly. That said, tinsel was still all over the place, since they hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up yet.

She smiled, flicking the tinsel away with her finger before standing. She rested her hands on the counter and leaned forward, stretching. Doing so gave her a clear view of all the Christmas cards they'd received from everyone.

_Barry._

He was still up in Canada. But it wasn't like he was afraid to come back to the states, but Moria and Polly were very happy up there and didn't want to move back. He kept in decent contact with everyone. His card was folded vertically and had a picture of him and his family on the front.

_Carlos._

He lived here in DC with Jill. They weren't together or anything like that, they just shared a small house. He'd stopped by earlier in the day to drop off his presents for them before heading out. Sherry said he was welcome to stay, but he'd declined, saying he already had plans to hit a few parties. His card was a light green colour with a martini class on the front. Above the class it said "Birthdays aren't usually a national drinking holiday…" and on the inside it read "But why the hell not, I say! Happy b-day, Jesus! This hangover's for you!"

_Jill._

Leon had invited her over and she'd said thanks, but Jill, Leon and Sherry new she wouldn't show. They all knew she'd be spending Christmas alone in her living room with no lights on but the tree's, with an old 9x12 group photograph she'd taken off the wall of the STARS room behind Wesker's desk six years ago. Her card was cute, with snowy hills and little baby polar sleeping by himself with a Santa hat on its head.

_Chris and Claire._

They were somewhere in Arizona. Claire was pretty much the only way to reach Chris, he was so paranoid. She called Sherry on her birthdays and on some holiday's but other than that, she hadn't seen the girl who promised to take care of her in six years. It hurt Sherry a little, but Leon was alright with it. He and Claire didn't get along. The card they sent had an Alien fleet hovering earth on the front. It read "We planned on destroying Earth…" and on the inside, "But we have this thing about not crashing birthdays. You've lucked out for now, humans."

_President and Ashley. _

Farther down a ways was a card from the President himself and another from his daughter. The President's was a white card with an eagle on the front with a Santa hat on its head. Inside it was just a whole long thing, thanking him for saving Ashley. Ashley's card had a drawing of a woman next to giant box on the front, the top reading "All I want for Christmas…" and the inside "...is you!" with the woman opening the box to find a man inside. She'd written at the bottom that she was looking forward to having him be her bodyguard again.

_Rebecca... _

Sherry looked at the empty space next to Claire and Chris' card and felt a sudden pang of sadness. Rebecca Chambers had once occupied the last spot, but this year, it would once againremain vacant. Becca had committed suicide nearly four years ago to the day. The pressures of survivor's guilt were just too much for her. It had been a sad couple of months, but for a lot of them it simply fueled the determination; another life Umbrella had taken.

There was one more card that Leon didn't display. This year was the first year he'd received one of this kind, but Sherry was sure it wouldn't be the last. She'd found it in the mail and since Leon wasn't home, opened. Hey, she's nosey, so what? The envelop was crazy rich red, almost crimson-like colour with "Leon" written in the front center in gold ink in a long, wispy, cursive style. The card inside was white with two doves sort of snuggling on a branch. In side the message "See you next year" was written in the same gold ink and wispy handwriting. Where the signature would be, was a small drawing of a red and gold butterfly. A lipstick print of the sender's lips was at the bottom right hand corner. When Sherry showed it to Leon, he'd dashed up stairs and placed it on his dresser so only he could see it.

It had taken her all of two seconds to figure out it was from Ada Wong, but she didn't say anything. If Leon had wanted her to know, he would've told her.

She shook her head, leaning back and standing straight again. She needed to her rear in gear and get that pie served before they all charged in. Just as she was separating the paper plates, Lilly came flying into the kitchen followed by Leon. Sherry smiled down at her.

"May I help, may I help, Sissy?" Sherry's smile froze. What… did she just call her? She slowly took her eyes away from the little girl and focused on Leon. He blushed a terrible shade of red, nearly purple, and Sherry felt her eye twitch.

"No… I've got it." Lilly squealed a little and turned around, running to Leon and hugging his leg. Then, she darted out of the kitchen and jumped onto the sofa.

Sherry glared up at Leon, who looked helpless at her for a whole minute. Then she picked up the plates and began to separate them again.

"You're weak."

"Yeah, but…" She cut him.

"You're weak and spineless, you know that?" He opened his mouth, but she continued. "Loser."

"Hey, listen," he began looking a little more determined. "It's something she really wanted. Besides… Ark asked me to." She stopped and looked at him, slack jawed. "Yeah, he can't afford both of them, so…"

Her eyes still wide in surprise, she turned back to the pie and putting the slices on paper plates. She sighed, saying, "Don't suppose a Gift Recite came with that gift…"

"Ah, no," he said evenly. Leon reached out and the whipped cream and a spoon. "Let me help to make up for it."

"Right, because putting a spoonful of whipped cream can fix this."

"Hey, lesser things have settled your anger." He smiled at her and, despite her best effort, she smiled, too.

"Now, c'mon let's try to enjoy this Christmas Eve, huh?" He nudged her with his elbow and winked, carrying out Ark and Lot's pieces, leaving Sherry to bring out Lilly's and her own. Leon didn't want any.

_What an interesting way to end the year…_

She exited the kitchen.

**Author's Note: And the Christmas edition is delivered. Sweet. On time for once, too. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know the Lilly thing was kind of random but I think she's one of the damnedest cutest things ever, and I wanted to use her more. So, she's going to be a regular in the series now. If you can call it a series. I don't know. What do you guys think? What I do with Leon and Sherry, what should I call it? Let me know!**

**R&R if you're up to it!**


End file.
